Corazón de Hielo
by NFredbear1987
Summary: Una nueva aventura está a punto de comenzar para la manada de la Era de Hielo. Esta vez el peligro acecha a la pareja de tigres dientes de sable y podría poner fin a su sueño de vivir felices por siempre. ¿A qué clase de desafío se enfrentarán esta vez?
1. El cumpleaños de Shira

La manada entera había esperado con ansias este grandioso día. La nieve cubría todo como una gran sábana blanca; el cielo pintado de un hermoso color azul y la luz del sol daba cierta sensación cálida aun cuando el clima era gélido y por momentos se pueden ver los copos de nieve caer desde las alturas. Definitivamente este hermoso día parecía estar destinado a ser el mejor en la vida de la tigresa Shira.

Todos se habían despertado temprano para decorar los árboles cercanos con serpentinas, flores y demás adornos. Habían puesto todo su empeño en los días anteriores para buscar el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto para Shira, siempre procurando que ella no se enterase de qué se trataba ni en qué momento.

Mientras la manada estaba ocupada preparando la fiesta, ella aún seguía dormida, muy cómoda sobre un montón de hojas dentro de su cueva favorita.

Quien se acercó a ella para decirle "Buenos días" fue Diego. Al oír su voz, ella despertó y sonriendo encantadora le contestó - Buenos días, Amor-. Acto seguido se levantó y salieron juntos a dar un paseo.

Cuando caminaban en el espeso bosque, a Diego le pareció buena idea buscar un ramo de las flores favoritas de su amada.

-No tardaré. Ahora vuelvo- le dijo. Shira se sentó a esperar junto a un árbol seco mientras hacía dibujos en la nieve con sus garras.

Diego encontró cerca de ahí un arbusto lleno de las flores que buscaba. Escogió las más bonitas y las arrancó con mucho cuidado para no destrozarlas.

Después de haber formado un lindo ramo regresó contento al lugar donde le había dicho a ella que esperara, pero al llegar ella no estaba ahí. Primero creyó que todo era una broma que ella le estaba gastando y que en cualquier momento saltaría para asustarlo, pero tras buscarla por todo el lugar, comprobó que realmente se había ido.

Para no perder la calma, pensó en que tal vez regresó y está junto a la manada festejando, por lo que fue hacia allá. Cuando por fin llegó lo primero que hizo fue buscarla, sin éxito. Decidió preguntarle a Manny y a Sid si la habían visto.

-Mmm, tal vez sólo fue a perseguir a la gacela, ya sabes cómo son los tigres salvajes- le respondió Sid, con su acento y forma de hablar característicos. Diego prefirió hacer como que no escuchó este comentario para no enojarse.

-La última vez que la vi estaba contigo, fueron a pasear juntos-

El comentario de Manny frustró un poco a Diego, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que tal vez los demás sí sepan algo.

-Yo no sé… Y yo tampoco.- le respondieron las zarigüeyas.

-Oye ¿y tú lo sabes?- le preguntó Crash a Eddie.

-¡Claro que no lo sabe, tonto, por eso pregunta!

-¡Tú tampoco lo sabes, así que no intentes corregirme!…- ambos comenzaron a discutir y pelear por varios minutos, mientras Diego se acercó a donde los otros para preguntarles.

-No la he visto- dijo Ellie.

-Tampoco yo- dijo Peaches.

-¡Yo no sé ni me interesa!- dijo toda despreocupada la abuela Granny antes de darse la vuelta.

-¡No te preocupes, Diego! ¡Yo con gusto haré que él te ayude a buscarla!- gritó Eddie mientras le jalaba las orejas con fuerza a Crash, antes que éste bruscamente se pusiera de pie y lo tirara al suelo para seguir peleando.

Aún no se daba por vencido. Le preguntó a Louis, a Brooke, a los invitados… todos le respondieron que no. Incluso a la ardilla Scrat, quien salió corriendo tras negar con la cabeza.

Diego, frustrado por las respuestas de los demás,comenzaba a preocuparle que algo malo le haya sucedido. Pero recordó que aún no le preguntaba a alguien.

-La verdad es que no la he visto ni sé dónde podría estar- le respondió Buck - pero no puedo permitir que Shira se pierda de su fiesta de cumpleaños. ¡Esta parece ser una nueva misión para Buck! Con gusto te ayudaré a hallarla.


	2. Silencio y Sombras

Unos ruidos extraños y escalofriantes despertaron a Shira. Ella no podía moverse y lo único que veía eran unos casi borrosos rayos de sol que apenas podían iluminar la oscuridad en la que estaba.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó ella con temor.

-¡SHHHHH! ¡Cállate!- le contestó repentinamente una voz con un tono de desprecio.

Esto la hacía sentir aún más asustada, pero insistió:

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza en el pecho y apenas podía respirar. -¿Dónde está Diego?-

-¡DIJE QUE TE CALLES !- Le gritó con furia la misma y extraña voz, acompañada por un golpe que hizo temblar las paredes.

Shira temió que el techo le cayera encima cuando una grieta en éste comenzó a dibujarse. Asustada quiso retroceder, pero sus manos y piernas estaban atadas. Como pudo se arrastró hacia un lado mientras pequeñas piedras cayeron del techo y algunas la golpearon en la espalda.

Unos segundos después, del techo ya no se desprendió nada más; y Shira pudo recostarse a descansar, exhausta y adolorida, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Temía no volver a ver a Diego nunca más, y al pensar que algo malo le había pasado a él la hizo sentirse aún peor. Intentó ponerse cómoda en esa oscuridad; entre sollozos y lágrimas cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.


	3. Inicia la búsqueda

-¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó Diego, quien ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia de tanto esperar.

-Sólo una más y ya es la última.- Buck contestó mientras devoraba encantado unas moras que estaban sobre su mesa. Su boca estaba manchada de púrpura, y algunos de los invitados, con los ojos bien abiertos y haciendo una mueca rara, lo miraban comer de esa forma.

-Las ocho anteriores también fueron la última, ¿también lo serán las ocho siguientes?- le contestó en un tono ligeramente sarcástico.

Buck no dijo nada, simplemente siguió masticando despreocupado. Cuando por fin hubo acabado, limpió su boca con la mano, se puso de pie, guardó algunas moras en una pequeña bolsa hecha de hojas y cogió su cuchillo, listo para comenzar la búsqueda. Diego sólo observaba impaciente.

-¡Buck está listo para dar inicio a esta nueva gran búsqueda!- Dijo la comadreja con mucho entusiasmo y sonriendo, dejando ver sus pequeños y ovalados dientes.

Ya estaban por salir de la fiesta para dirigirse hacia el bosque cuando unas chillonas voces empezaron a llamarlos. Eran las zarigüeyas Crash y Eddie, quienes corriendo bajaron de un árbol y corrieron hacia ellos.

-¡Esperen! ¡Esperen!- gritaban al unísono.-¡También queremos ir!

Diego y Buck en seguida se detuvieron y se dieron la vuelta para ver mejor a las zarigüeyas.

-Hemos entrenado duro todo este tiempo para misiones de rescate como éstas- dijo entusiasmado Crash.

-¡Miren! Somos más fuertes que antes. Incluso somos tan fuertes como tú, Diego- Exclamó Eddie enseñando los músculos de su brazo.

-¡Y ya no somos cobardes! ¡Somos valientes como tú Buck!- Dijeron ambos con voz firme como soldados en un intento de que Buck los dejara ir con ellos.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Manny y Sid se habían acercado también.

-Shira también es parte de nuestra familia. Es mi deber ayudar en esta búsqueda- dijo Manny decidido.

-No- dijo Diego- no quiero involucrarlos a ustedes. Se han esforzado mucho por hacer posible la fiesta de cumpleaños, no les pido nada más.

-Entiendo

-Buck y yo podemos hacerlo solos, créanme. No quiero ponerlos en peligro- Insistió Diego. - Quédense aquí en la fiesta, por favor.

Ante estas palabras los ojos de los hermanos zarigüeya se volvieron vidriosos y rompieron en un escandaloso llanto.

Manny y Sid bajaron sus miradas al comprender la petición de Diego.

-Está bien, vayan. Los estaremos esperando. Cuídense mucho.

Buck y Diego asintieron con la cabeza, se dieron la vuelta y se adentraron en el bosque sin decir nada más.

-Sin ellos las fiestas de cumpleaños no son lo mismo- dijo triste y desanimado Sid.

-Es cierto- Contestó Manny.- Pero no hay que dejar que los invitados se aburran y comiencen a irse. Tenemos que improvisar algo.

-¿Algo como qué?- Sid estaba confundido.

-¡Busca a Brooke, rápido!


	4. Ojos de fuego

Un buitre que estaba en la rama de un árbol seco alzó el vuelo y se alejó fugaz. La niebla daba un aspecto aún más tenebroso al lugar. No había más que algunos árboles secos y pasto marchito; todo lo demás sólo eran tierra, piedras y una pequeña cueva; precisamente, en esa pequeña cueva, estaría Shira aislada del exterior.

Por el aspecto del terreno, parecía que ese lugar fue anteriormente habitado por humanos, aunque no habían señales de que hubiera al menos uno cerca. Se oyen los pasos de un par de cuadrúpedos caminando cerca de la cueva de Shira. Sus ojos brillaban como el fuego y se movían como fantasmas entre la niebla. Se detienen cerca de una grieta que permitía ver el interior. Comenzaron a hablar en voz baja, como si tramaran algo

-Se ve tan dulce cuando está dormida.- dijo una voz áspera y fría

-Si. Es muy hermosa, como una princesa felina que ha caído en un profundo sueño- dijo en un tono burlón el otro cuadrúpedo -Y ha recibido un trato digno como el que recibiría alguien de la realeza, ¿no lo crees?

Ambos emiten un par de risas malvadas y comenzaron a alejarse

-¿Tardará mucho en llegar?

-No más de un día. Ya verás…


	5. La hora de la diversión

Sid tenía una gran hoja como capa, un montón de paja enredada como peluca, maquillaje casi embarrado en labios y mejillas, y se cubría la mitad del rostro con el brazo izquierdo; entrecerraba los ojos cuando hablaba. Brooke estaba frente a él, con algunas flores en el pelo, hermosa como siempre. Había un grupo de niños sentados en fila horizontal sobre la nieve, mientras los padres en las mesas, comiendo y conversando. Manny y Ellie estaban frente al escenario, en la última fila, viendo cómo iba todo. Granny y Peaches también los acompañaban. El plan estaba saliendo bien hasta ese momento: los invitados estaban entretenidos pasándola bien en la fiesta y nadie había mencionado la ausencia de Shira.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la obra?- Preguntó Ellie con mucha curiosidad.

-La princesa Brooke y los siete pequeños damanes- Le respondió orgulloso Manny- Se me ocurrió hace menos de una hora -río- y me alegra que a los invitados les guste, eso dará tiempo a que Diego y los otros regresen con Shira.

-Ojalá logren hallarla y que todos regresen a salvo… aún me preocupa que ella esté en peligro ahora y para cuando logren hallarla sea demasiado tarde.

-¡Hey! No pienses en esas cosas. Shira va a estar bien, todos van a estar bien- intentó tranquilizarla diciendo estas palabras con ternura y abrazándola suavemente con su trompa.

-Eso espero- dijo ella en voz baja y con tristeza.

Sid sacó un durazno que tenía en su capa y se lo acercó a Brooke, quien aparentó curiosidad por el aún desconocido regalo.

-Te ofrezco esta deliciosa manzana…- dijo con voz nasal.

-¡ESO ES UN DURAZNO, TORPE!- gritó uno de los niños.

Enseguida los demás niños comenzaron a reír y carcajear.

Manny y Ellie dejaban ver en sus rostros preocupados que algo les decía que esto no terminaría nada bien.

-¿Un durazno?- Manny estaba sorprendido- ¡Le dije claramente que debía ser una manzana!

-¡Además de bruto, con alzheimer!- Granny no dudó en agregar estas palabras.

Con las carcajadas de los niños, los padres no tardaron en darse cuenta de que lo que Sid tenía en la mano era efectivamente un durazno y no una manzana como el perezoso había dicho. Sid, tenía que continuar con la obra a como diera lugar, por lo que primero tenía que convencer al público de que ignorara ese pequeño detalle.

-Usaremos nuestra … n, ¿vale?- dijo mientras movió las manos en semicírculo frente a él, como si quisiera pintar un arco iris en el aire. Los niños asintieron aunque no quedaron convencidos con esta propuesta.

Sid se aclaró un poco la garganta y volvió a su papel de "bruja malvada".

-Vale. Te ofrezco este delicioso durazno…

-¡HABÍAS DICHO QUE ERA UNA MANZANA!- lo interrumpió otro niño. Los niños comenzaron a protestar y a quejarse.

-¡¿Me van a dejar terminar mi obra o no?!- les dijo Sid, quien ya estaba enojado.

Los niños se quedaron callados y en sus respectivos asientos, pero cruzados de brazos e impacientes. Algunos hicieron muecas raras.

-Te ofrezco esta deliciosa manzana…- calló por un par de segundos y miraba de reojo al público por si alguien volvía a interrumpir- … es mágica y puede cumplir cualquier deseo.

-¿Cualquier deseo?- Preguntó Brooke tras tomar el durazno con las manos, muy emocionada.

-¡Claro que sí! Lo único que tienes que hacer es probarla. ¡Anda! ¡Pruébala!

-Deseo con todo mi ser… que llegue pronto el día en el que por fin encuentre a mi amor verdadero- Dijo ella, con los ojos cerrados y sosteniendo la fruta como aferrándose a ésta.

Brooke mordió el durazno, acto seguido se puso una mano en la frente y cayó al suelo con delicadeza y gracia como lo haría una bailarina; la flor que tenía en el cabello la puso suavemente sobre su pecho y la sujetó con sus manos. Sid comenzó a reír igual que los villanos de las películas cuando han llevado a cabo su malvado plan.

-¡Ahora soy yo la más hermosa del reino!- gritó con júbilo y vanidad tras quitarse la peluca y la capa.

Los niños comenzaron a protestar y a abuchearlo.

-¡ESTA OBRA ES ABURRIDÍSIMA!- gritó uno de ellos.

-¡ABURRIDÍSIMO ME TIENES TÚ! - le respondió Sid desde el escenario.

-¡PÓNLE FIN A TU CUENTO, QUE YA QUEREMOS ROMPER PIÑATA!- gritó otro.

-¡ PIÑATA, PIÑATA, PIÑATA, PIÑATA, PIÑATA…!- comenzaron a gritar todos al unísono.

-¡PIÑATA HABRÁ CUANDO ACABE LA OBRA!- les gritó Sid, pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas. Cada niño ya tenía un gran palo en las manos y comenzaron a perseguir a Sid por todo el escenario, y luego por todo el lugar.

-¡YO NO SOY LA PIÑATA! ¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR!- Rogaba desesperado mientras era perseguido. Incluso los adultos se reían del pobre perezoso. Manny y Ellie intentaron ayudarlo, pero todo sucedió muy rápido.

Cuando el grupo de niños por fin logró alcanzarlo, él no pudo evitar los golpes que le cayeron encima y en todas partes de su cuerpo. Quedó con un ojo morado y estaba tan adolorido que no pudo levantarse sin ayuda.

-Eso no salió nada bien, ¿eh?- le dijo Manny

-Me vi primero en un oscuro túnel y luego rodeado de brillantes estrellas de mil colores…- Sid estaba delirando -incluso me pareció ver a mi abuelita.

-¡Es porque estoy aquí, genio!- le hizo notar la abuela Granny.

-¡Ah, bueno! ¡Ya decía yo! jejeje.


	6. Pesadillas

Shira, quien después de varios intentos logró romper las cuerdas que la tenían atada, buscaba con desesperación la forma de mover la roca que tapaba la entrada de la cueva. Pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. También intentó clavar en el suelo para escurrirse por debajo y poder escapar. La tierra era algo dura de remover y sus uñas hicieron ruido suficiente como para que sus captores notaran sus intentos por escapar. Pronto escuchó unos pasos en el techo, y su hasta ahora desconocido captor comenzó a hablarle con tono burlón.

-Awww ¿La gatita quiere salir? ¿No le gusta la oscuridad?-

-No me llames gatita- dijo ella severamente- al menos hubieras dejado un espacio para que entre luz...

-Jajajaja, ¿Luz? ¿En serio?- el captor emitió una risa malvada- Te dejé un pequeño agujero en la pared, con eso debes tener suficiente.

-¿Pequeño agujero? ¡Por aquí no pasa un ratón!... ¡Ni si quiera una cucaracha!

-Eres una tigresa ¿Acaso no tienes visión nocturna?

-Es que no sólo es la luz... también... el aire se está agotando aquí adentro. Ya casi no respiro.

-Está bien, me has convencido. Moveré la roca para que tenga un poco de aire fresco la linda gatita.

La roca se movió y hubo (por extrañas razones) espacio suficiente como para que ella pudiera pasar sin problemas. Ella, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, corrió veloz hacia el exterior. Sus ojos estaban ya tan acostumbrados a la oscuridad de la cueva, que el poderoso brillo del sol le impedía ver lo que se encontraría al atravesar la salida. El dolor le hizo bajar la mirada y entrecerrar los ojos inmediatamente. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fueron unas sombras que le bloquearon el paso en menos de un segundo, haciéndola detenerse en un santiamén y retroceder asustada. Las misteriosas sombras le ladraban con tal agresividad que pronto se sintió paralizada.

Cuando la vista se le hubo acostumbrado un poco ya a la luz, se vio rodeada de toda una manada de lobos que le gruñían y enseñaban los dientes, por momentos mordían al aire en señal de amenaza. Ella comenzó a retroceder a medida que los lobos se le acercaban cada vez más y se tornaban aún más agresivos. Supuso que el lobo que estaba frente a ella, el que se acercaba con mayor velocidad, era el líder, pues era el más grande. Tenía el pelo de color gris oscuro y en su cara varias cicatrices. Junto a él caminaban tres lobos, también avanzaban con velocidad. Cuando ella retrocedió hasta casi estar dentro de la cueva otra vez, la voz volvió a hablarle.

-¡Tú sí que me diviertes! ¿En serio creíste que ibas a engañarme? ¿En serio eres tan ingenua como para creer eso?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?... ¡NO TENGO NADA QUE SEA DE TU INTERÉS!

-Lo que tengas no es la razón por la que estás aquí

Shira volteó hacia todas partes buscando a su secuestrador. Entonces miró hacia la cueva, y en el techo encontró a quien menos se imaginó: al temible Capitán Tripa, ahora demacrado y más horrible que antes.

-Verás, mi pequeña y traidora gatita, tú y tus amiguitos se creyeron que podían hacerme desaparecer así de fácil...- dejó de hablar en el mismo tono burlón de siempre y comenzó a hablar con severidad-... sí, quizás lograron desaparecer a la inútil de mi tripulación anterior... pero yo sigo aquí... para mostrarles qué es lo que pasa cuando alguien ha osa burlarse de mí... y probablemente no vivan para contarlo.

El Capitán miraba fijamente a los ojos de Shira para asustarla, por lo que ella en seguida retrocedió para estar en la cueva de nuevo. La piedra volvió a tapar la entrada, dejándola a oscuras nuevamente.

-Más te vale no volver a tratar de escapar, o serás el almuerzo de ellos.

Los lobos comenzaron a reír espeluznantes casi al unísono. Tripa hizo una señal con la mano al lobo que tenía las cicatrices para llamar su atención.

-Fenrir, necesito que envíes un grupo de lobos como centinelas que avisen cuando vean a cualquier intruso acercarse. Mientras tanto, los que se queden vigilarán sin descanso a la prisionera, le gusta mucho escaparse... y no quiero ver una cueva vacía.

Tripa se dio la vuelta tras haber dicho estas palabras. Fenrir se puso frente a los lobos y lanzó un aullido; en seguida un grupo de lobos echó a correr con rapidez y se alejó de ahí.

Desde el interior de la oscura cueva, Shira podía escuchar los ladridos y aullidos. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse cerca del pequeño agujero en la pared, admirando el pequeño rayo de luz que entraba, perdiendo la esperanza de que pronto sería rescatada.


	7. En Camino

-Cuéntame, tigre, ¿Qué estaban haciendo ella y tú antes de que desapareciera?- Dijo Buck mientras analizaba con cuidado la nieve.

-Bueno, como es el día de su cumpleaños yo le había dicho que daríamos una vuelta por aquí… para platicar un poco y… yo iba a darle las flores que tanto le encantan… e e es el primer cumpleaños juntos así que…- le contaba Diego algo triste y cabizbajo, mientras Buck le contestaba con un ajá ocasional- yyo yo quería que fuera algo especial… pero cuando volví, ella ya no estaba … por más que la busqué

-Mmm… no quiero adelantarme y sacar conclusiones apresuradas pero… ya creo saber qué es lo que pasó aquí.

-¿Lo que pasó aquí? ¿De qué hablas Buck?

-Bueno, verás…No sé por dónde empezar…¿Recuerdas lo que les había contado? ¿De la vez en la que Rudy me había tragado y yo luché por salir de su garganta?

Diego estaba confundido y esto se notaba en la expresión de su rostro.

-Sí…- dijo torciendo la boca y frunciendo el ceño, en casi una mueca de repulsión-… Sí la recuerdo, ¿porqué preguntas? ¿Crees que fue Rudy quien se la tragó a ella?

-Nope, sólo quería saber si te acordabas.

Diego se dio cuenta de que Buck había logrado vacilarlo y, mirando ligeramente hacia arriba, torció aún más su boca al pensar que había sido víctima de una "ridiculez". Buck soltó una risa.

-En serio tienes buena memoria, tigre- la comadreja no podía parar de reír- Yo ni me acordaba de eso… ¡Ya, pongámonos serios! Mi teoría es la siguiente…- Buck miró con los ojos bien abiertos a Diego para aumentar el suspenso-… ha sido vilmente secuestrada.

-¿Secues…? Por favor, Buck, eso no me dice nada relevante. ¿Al menos una pista de su secuestrador?

-Bueno, ¿Y esto te dice algo relevante?

Buck avanzó unos pasos y señaló en el suelo unas marcas que quedaron plasmadas en la nieve.

-¿Esas son… huellas de lobos?

-Huellas de lobos- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza - y según mis cálculos, fueron hechas hace una hora, justo en el momento en el que ella desapareció… y además encontré esto.

Buck le mostró a Diego un mechón de pelo grisáceo.

-Esto no es pelo de lobo, ni tampoco de tigre. Sin duda, el dueño de este mechón de pelo acompañaba a los lobos y, probablemente, es el secuestrador.

Diego examinó con cuidado el mechón. Primero su aspecto, luego su textura y por último su olor.

-Me recuerda a algo… pero no estoy muy seguro… creo que… creo que no sé lo que es. Y ¿algún rastro que nos diga a dónde pudieron haber ido?

Buck apuntó con su cuchillo hacia su izquierda, señalando hacia una parte donde no había nieve y sólo se veía tierra y rocas.

-Ahí es donde la tienen. Ahí es donde iremos.

Diego contemplaba en silencio aquel sombrío lugar. El viento soplaba y revolvía el pelo a ambos. Estaba dispuesto a avanzar cuando escucharon un ruido que los hizo sobresaltarse. Algo se movía dentro de los arbustos.

-Me acercaré yo- dijo la comadreja. Se acercó lentamente con el cuchillo en la mano al arbusto, bien preparado y a la expectativa. Las hojas se movieron bruscamente y Buck lanzó con fuerza el cuchillo hacia el arbusto. Dos delgadas voces gritaron y las hojas dejaron de moverse.

-¿¡Pero qué dem…!?

Apartó las ramas del arbusto y encontró a las zarigüeyas Crash y Eddie paralizadas y viendo el cuchillo. Luego miraron a Buck y se relajaron un poco

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Les preguntó la comadreja.

-¡Queríamos acompañarlos!- gritaron al unísono

-Nosotros teníamos la intención de participar en esta misión de rescate desde el inicio- dijo Crash

-¡Pero ustedes no nos dejaron!- dijo Eddie- así que decidimos seguirlos sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Bueno, se dieron cuenta ahora… pero antes ni siquiera lo habían notado, y esa es una prueba de que tan sigilosos podemos ser.

-¿Pero es que acaso no entienden?- los regañó Diego- ¡ustedes no pueden estar aquí!

-P Pero nosotros...

-Tienen que volver a la fiesta con la manada, hagan caso.

-Déjalos venir -interrumpió la comadreja- con su agilidad nos pueden ayudar bastante.

Diego quedó boquiabierto ante la propuesta de Buck

-Dejarlos... ¿venir? ¿Es en serio?

-¿Cuál es la regla número uno, tigre?

Diego torció la boca al darse cuenta que no había forma de contradecir la propuesta de Buck. Las zarigüeyas comenzaron a saltar y a gritar de la emoción, incluso corrieron en círculos. Buck puso su cuchillo sobre su hombro y comenzó a marchar, sonriendo.

-¡Vamos, mamíferos! Hay una dama a quien rescatar.


	8. Centinelas

Cuando ya estaban cerca del lugar, ellos tuvieron que detenerse a una distancia segura, pues Buck logró ver a uno de los lobos que vigilaban las cercanías, luego pudo ver a otros cinco, y después diez.

-¿Cómo vamos a ir hasta allá?- susurró Crash.

-Son demasiados- susurró Eddie preocupado- nos harán mil pedazos.

-Tal vez no es tan mala idea regresar con la manada y pedir ayuda...

-¡No!- exclamó Diego- la manada y los invitados deben estar en la fiesta, si no, la sorpresa para Shira se arruinará.

-Si... pero...

-¡La fiesta no debe arruinarse y punto!

Las zarigüeyas no dijeron nada más y sólo miraron hacia el suelo.

-A propósito, ¿dónde está Buck?

Ambas zarigüeyas menearon la cabeza e hicieron señales con las manos para indicar que no saben nada.

-¿Buck? ¿Dónde está...?

Voltearon a ver hacia atrás y vieron a la comadreja recolectando pacientemente unos frutos de un arbusto cercano, luego los metió en una bolsa y la ató en su cinturón, al lado de la otra con las moras que se llevó de la fiesta.

-¿Es acaso este el mejor momento para recolectar moras?- le preguntó Diego en un tono bastante serio y enfadado

-Este es el mejor momento para recolectar algo que NO son moras- le respondió haciendo énfasis en la palabra "no"- Estas son municiones.

-¿Explotan?- se alarmaron las zarigüeyas.

-No, pero será igual de útil lo que estos pequeños frutos pueden hacer: basta con que un poco de jugo toque tu piel para hacerte dormir como bebé de forma instantánea- explicó- Eran muy comunes en la tierra Dino, y en varias ocasiones me sacaron de apuros.

-Eso no me convence demasiado- señaló el tigre

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

-... No

-¿Ya ves?- dijo Buck con una sonrisa en el rostro y dando un par de toques en su frente con el dedo índice- ¡Andando mamíferos!

A hurtadillas se acercaron unos metros hacia donde estaban los lobos. Buck les señaló el punto ideal para realizar una emboscada y proceder al siguiente paso. Se prepararó para saltar y cuando vio que era ya el momento, saltó y se puso frente a los lobos. Cuando éstos notaron a la comadreja, corrieron hacia él, con una velocidad y fiereza impresionantes. Buck, rápido como rayo, les disparó sus "municiones", logrando darle a todos en segundos.

-¡LO LOGRAMOS!- Celebraron las zarigüeyas, seguido de chocar las manos.

Los tres se acercaron a donde Buck, seguros de que ya no habían más lobos cerca.

-¡MUY BIEN, MAMÍFEROS! Esto fue sólo lo sencillo, ahora pasemos al...

Cuando vieron a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados por una manada aún más grande. Buck lanzó municiones de nuevo, logrando darle a tres de ellos antes de toparse inesperadamente con el fondo de la bolsa. Confirmó que la bolsa estaba vacía cuando la volteó y no cayó ningún fruto. No habían árboles cerca, ni rocas ni paredes, por lo que no había forma de escapar.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- dijo Eddie muy angustiado mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano.

Buck contemplaba a la manada, en silencio, con su cuchillo en la mano.


End file.
